


The Art of Embarrassing Your Boyfriend

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Evermore AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Roman loves Janus with his entire heart, but that doesn't stop the brilliant red flush that seems to cover him every time the other boy kisses him.Based on a request to see a more in depth explanation of the line; "[And Janus found out that] coming up and giving your boyfriend a huge kiss on the lips while he was showing some freshmen on a tour around the school was most definitely not okay, no matter how much he liked it at the time."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Evermore AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797988
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	The Art of Embarrassing Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another of the Evermore oneshots! I've had this in my tabs unfinished for a bit longer than I would like to admit, but now that the inspiration fairy has blessed me, I deliver this to you! :D
> 
> It's based on a request from the absolutely incredible EmotionalDorito, who wanted to see the aftermath of the aformentioned surprise kiss that Janus apparently had given Roman before the epilogue of Evermore. This was freaking adorable to write, and it was so nice to dip my toes back into one of my favorite universes, so I hope you like it!

The end of junior year was filled with a flurry of activity, not that any of them expected any differently. However, one particular fact that Roman and Logan specifically had forgotten was their prior obligation to assist in freshman tours. 

Freshmen tours were such an exciting time of the year! You got to peek at some incoming students, get to know and possibly help wandering souls, maybe even help to craft their high school career! You know, the basics. 

  
The eighth graders were bussed into the school, wide eyed and tiny, gathering in the auditorium in droves. Logan and Roman, along with some other upperclassmen, were waiting for them, welcoming smiles (or neutral expressions, in Logan’s case) fixed on their faces. The objective was to divide the students up based on the type of classrooms the students would be touring. In Logan’s case, he would be taking his students on a tour of the more math and science based rooms in the school. For Roman, he got to take his kids past all of the arts rooms, the theater, and some of the English rooms for good measure. 

Roman honestly couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about it. As he sat there next to Logan, watching the kids come in, he took some time to reflect on his own tour. The upperclassman’s name was Gabe, and he had never met anyone so excited to cart around a bunch of anxious eighth graders. He’d had a fantastic time, coming home with wide eyes, explaining every detail of his day over and over and over again for his mother until Remus threatened to cut off his own ears so he wouldn’t have to listen to him anymore. 

Roman’s first group of kids were a fun bunch, and he learned their names quite quickly. It didn’t hurt that there were only a couple of them. Roman’s second group had been over twelve students! 

The eighth graders looked excited, if a bit nervous. Perry had the periwinkle colored hair, that was easy enough to remember. Titania was such a unique name already, and the girl who bore it was wearing a glittery silver shirt. She looked a bit like a disco ball. Where she found it, Roman had no idea, but he made a mental note to ask her when he finished the tour. The girl with the black lipstick was named Mary, and her boyfriend’s name was Fred. They hadn’t stopped holding hands the entire tour so far. Fred was the only one of the group who seemed to have no easily identifiable features, until Roman caught his eyes and realized with a little jolt that one of his eyes were green and the other one was deep brown. _Like Janus,_ he thought with a small smile at the young boy. 

They had toured the classrooms of some of Roman’s favorite teachers, checked out the stage and snooped around behind it for longer than they probably should have, picked up some free ice cream (for tours only!) in the cafeteria, and were wrapping up their tour by the main lobby when the bell rang. 

The eighth graders themselves looked a little bit like deer in headlights as high schoolers began pouring out of the nearby classrooms. Roman obediently herded them over to the side and out of the way, grinning and nodding as one of the theatre kids, a sophomore named Mica waved excitedly at him and the group. 

“Now, as you can see,” he said, raising his voice over the noise. “Getting from class to class isn’t much different from middle school, just a bit… louder.” Roman grinned good naturedly. “As you can see, there’s a little bit more jousting going on, but very rarely do we throw elbows.” His kids looked a bit nervous about that and he snorted. _I don’t throw elbows, but Virgil might if you catch him on a bad day._ “Don’t worry guys, it’s not as bad as it seems. I’m five foot five and I manage to make it to all my classes without being trampled.” He gestured to his own untrampled body with a proud grin. 

He got a few chuckles at that. 

“You’ll figure everything out when you get here, these winding halls aren’t really so tough once you know the routes to your classes! And never be afraid to ask an upperclassman for help either.” He paused. “Well, okay. Never be afraid to ask an upperclassman for help as long as they look trustworthy. I’ll warn you, some of the senior boys are sort of known for giving incorrect directions on purpose.” 

“If we see you can we ask you?” Mary spoke up. The hallway was quieting down again as students got to where they needed to be with only minimal shoving and cursing. 

Roman smiled at her. “Of course, you can always come up to me to ask for help, even if I look like I’m in the middle of something, okay?” _Ah, to be a middle schooler again… unsure of whether or not asking for help was a good thing._

“Now,” he was just in the middle of saying, “does anyone have any other questions?” when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. 

As Roman was whirled around he locked onto his boyfriend’s small smirk, before his eyes flicked up to meet Janus’. 

“My love!” he said, feeling a rush of excitement and adoration wash over himself. Janus looked good today, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that most likely had belonged to Virgil prior to whenever he’d had the misfortune of finding it missing. Of course, Roman’s varsity jacket was there as well, ever present, tied around his waist. The red and gold didn’t clash with the rest of the ensemble, but it was certainly the odd one out. 

Janus just smiled innocently at him. “You missed first block,” he accused lightly, tone playful. 

Roman flushed. _Oops._ “Yes, I’m afraid that I did, doll. I was given the honor of showing these rising freshmen around our lovely academy of knowledge!” He gestured back to the group of eighth graders behind him, one or two of which waved at Janus in confusion. 

“Hmm,” Janus hummed, one hand coming up to brush against Roman’s jaw and Roman felt his knees wobble a little bit. “The only lovely part of this dump is you.” 

Roman could feel his face begin to burn the brilliant red that only Janus seemed to be able to conjure. “Oh, uh-” he cleared his throat, trying and failing to take on a more chastising tone. “You see, this is exactly the sort of reason why I was chosen to assist with touring and not you.”

Behind them, someone snickered. Roman was pretty sure it was Fred. 

Janus just smirked at him. “You’re going to have to make it up to me,” he said authoritatively, in that way he did when he was teasing Roman but not really. “You left me to partner with _Rebecca.”_

Roman winced. “I’ll have to find some way to make it up to you,” he agreed sympathetically, gears in his head already turning as he began to envision several different declarations of his love, each more grand than the last. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Janus winked at him. “You always do.” 

And then Janus did something that Roman would never have guessed he would do in a million years, not in the middle of their school’s hallway, not when Janus was already a little late for second block, and never in front of about four confused and intrigued incoming freshmen. He hooked his long fingers into Roman’s belt loops and tugged the shorter boy over to him, connecting their lips. 

Roman saw fireworks. There were far too many thoughts running through his head and only about three of them related back to the tour he was supposed to be giving right now. The rest of them primarily revolved around Janus. Just as he started to kiss him back, the other boy pulled away, still smirking at the slightly dazed look on Roman’s face. 

“Have fun on your tour or whatever,” he called back to the incoming freshmen, sauntering away with a very pleased air about him. 

Roman turned back to his group. As expected, their eyes were as wide as saucers. _Shit._

“No PDA in the hallways,” he added in a defeated sort of tone. “...usually.” 

\-----

Janus was waiting for him in front of his car. So was everyone else, but Janus was the only one Roman focused on, storming over to him in his little wedged boots and tugging the other boy down angrily to kiss him. Janus was laughing into his mouth and Roman couldn’t help but grin a little as well, no matter how miffed he was currently feeling. 

“How dare you!” he exclaimed when they finally parted, which only made Janus laugh harder. _He was so pretty when he laughed._ “You _knew_ I was doing a tour today, Logan had one too!” 

“And what a long day it was without him,” Remus mourned, shaking his head dramatically and leaning back Logan’s arms. 

“Well, apparently Janus was unable to wait the full day,” Logan informed his boyfriend from where he sat on the hood of Roman’s van, his arms now encompassing Remus as a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. “I heard that he went and visited Roman during his first tour.” 

“Oh, and who’d you hear that from?” Virgil said with a grin. 

“A couple of sophomores told me that a junior had been telling a freshman that he overheard a group of incoming freshmen talking about the fact,” Logan said, counting off each new degree of separation on his fingers. The nails were painted a navy blue. 

“Interesting, interesting,” Virgil said, grinning even wider. “Our student teacher told me that the seniors from the class before had been gossiping about it.” 

“Oh, I heard from Brad and Angela!” Patton chimed in with a grin. “They told me that Josie heard about it from Caleb.” 

Roman stared at him. Patton knew everyone’s names, a fact that never ceased to amaze him. Roman had literally never heard of those people before in his life. 

“Is anyone not talking about it?” he finally asked. 

Virgil shrugged. “Dunno. Then they would be… you know… not talking about it. I didn’t survey.” 

Roman just groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh no,” he whispered. _Oh this is horribly embarrassing._

Behind him, Remus laughed. “What, were you worried they wouldn’t think you were cool or something? News flash dork, you were already uncool!” 

“Of course they knew that he was uncool Remus, no one cool hangs out with you,” Virgil shot back. 

“You hang out with me, are you including yourself in that?” Remus asked him. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did I call myself cool? I missed the part where I called myself cool.” 

“Guys come on, don’t fight, you’re both the coolest cats I’ve ever met!” 

“Patton, I can’t help but disagree with you. In fact, it is quite warm outside today and we have been standing in the heat for several minutes, both Virgil and Remus would no longer be benefiting from the effects of our school’s air conditioning units, therefore they would be classified as warm.” 

Roman groaned, leaning into Janus in his embarrassment as their friends continued with their light bickering. “The whole school is gossiping about me,” he moaned.   
  
Janus just chuckled, threading his fingers through Roman’s curly hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I thought you were cute,” he replied. 

“I am cute!” Roman exclaimed. “But the whole school…”

“It’ll blow over soon,” Janus promised him. “I can stop kissing you in the hallway if you think that’ll help.” 

Roman’s head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Absolutely not. You wouldn’t.” 

Janus chuckled fondly, tilting Roman’s chin up and kissing him again. “You’re probably right,” he admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all give me life, thanks for being awesome <3
> 
> (requests are still open and I'm still writing more of these I swear)


End file.
